The Proposal
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: This Is just a cute little One-Shot of how I think Toothless would propose to Hiccup. Modern AU. Toothcup. Human!Toothless. Rated T for minor swearing and mention of adult topics!


**The Proposal**

* * *

' _Hey, you almost here? It's getting kind of boring not being able to pest you on your hair'_ I texted. It was autumn here in Connecticut, and I was getting a little chilley in my brown jacket, seeing as how the sun was setting. My boyfriend Toothless, or Tyler Night was meeting me here for dinner. ' _Ya, sorry, lost my keys in plain sight. Again_ ' he replied. I was sitting in Berk's park, on a bench near the High School. I was sitting near the spot I met him at when I was in my first year of High School.

He went to a Catholic school, one only very rich people attended to, so I never met him until High School. I was running from my long time bullies Dagur and Alvin (Both were supposed to be graduating this year, but got held back), when I bumped into him. We both fell over and I dropped my school things. I grabbed as much as I could and stuffed it back in my bag, thanking him and about to apologise when we caught sight of each other.

He had a build like a swimmer, or a track runner, lean, but not quite buff. He had long, black hair tied in a braid with bangs running evenly across his forehead. He had tan skin and a handsome face with a strong jaw. He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans with brown boots. He seemed taken off by me, but he sadly didn't get time to look at me. I heard Alvin call out my name, and I took off with my stuff, running to a part of the through the school doors.

' _Oh, I am sooo shocked_ ' I replied. We've known each other since that first year, and have been dating since after we graduated. We both are currently 24, and have been dating since 18. It took my dad a while to get used to it, but once he did he was as cheery as ever. Me and him were surprised that our group of friends were betting on when we'd come out, or start dating. I can remember that moment when he asked me out. It still makes my heart leap anytime I do.

It was almost 2 months after we graduated that I was accepted into a collage. I had entered for Berk college, but was still waiting for a reply. Normally people who wait as long as I did to get accepted, don't, so I focused on other collages. The one I was accepted into was all the way in Wyoming. I told all my friends and they were less than thrilled. Especially Toothless. They knew they couldn't convince me to stay, so they just helped me pack.

It was days before I was going to leave that my dad was out on business and he came over to my house. He literally begged me not to leave. I honestly didn't want to, but the odds of me being accepted to Berk was little to none. I told him that and we got into an argument. For those who knew me and Toothless knew we never argued. In the final moments of our argument, he pinned me to the wall and we began to make out. Least to say, we woke up on the floor together, clothes scattered and in need of a shower.

It was a giant 'Really?' the next day when I found out I got into Berk's college. So I stayed and am here years later happier than ever. I saw Toothless' car pull in at the sidewalk and watched him step out of the car, in a black leather jacket and jeans. "Took you long enough" I shouted at him. He walked up to the bench I was on, eyes never leaving mine. "Well, you know me, never passing up a chance to be late". We shared a quick kiss, and he sat down next to me.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Filled with school work, tests, quizzes. The usual".

"Hm, about the same here. Only, Ruff and Tuff were at their antics again".

"Oh no, what did they do now?"

"Oh, they only set tacks on Professor Mildew's chair and drew a dick with permanent marker on his board".

I sighed and shook my head. "Classical twins. How they are not thrown out of the grounds is beyond me".

I shivered as a gust of wind flew right threw my body and cuddled up next to Toothless. "Why are you always so cold, Hiccup?". I shrugged. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his warmer frame. Toothless has always been taller and warmer than me. Even after I hit my well needed growth spurt. I'm still as skinny as ever, but I'm not completely weak anymore. We sat there for an hour talking about our day, when he drove me to dinner.

It wasn't anywhere extremely fancy, but wasn't a cafe. Just a simple place to go out for dinner and enjoy a night. Word of me and Toothless spread rather quickly in our small town of Berk. Of course, there were some haters and people treated us differently after, but our friends and families were always there to help us through it. Toothless' family were practically beaming with happiness when they found out, saying things like they knew this would happen, and that they were still proud of him.

While my dad didn't share their enthusiasm, still supported me and helped me in any way. He changed after me and my mom got into a car accident. I lost my leg and my mom was, and still is in a coma from it. Back to the present, me and him ate and talked, making fun of Alvin and Dagger for how they have changed from bullies to who they are now. Dagger changed especially when his long lost sister, Heather was returned after being abducted at age 5.

"So, Toothless, how's your sister doing?". He sighed. His younger sister was in her last year of High School, and was dealing with a tough break up. Her ex boyfriend was abusive and was arrested for assaulting her and an attempt of rape. She wasn't ok after she found out what he was planning for her and is still recovering. I held no remorse when he came over to my apartment one day with a cut lip and black eye from throwing a few hits at him for it.

"She recovering. Still a bit skittish, but she's doing alright now. My dad is helping her especially". "That's good. Give her my regards when you see her again". He nodded, eyes staying on the road. I noticed him pass the road to my apartments. "Toothless, you just passed the apartments". "I know, I found this place that I wanted to show you. It's a surprise, or was". I rolled my eyes. He parked in front of the woods and led me to a bluff. It was cold, but beautiful all at once. "Wow, it's beautiful".

He smiled. "I thought you might like it. Look, Hiccup, there's something I need to get off my shoulders". I looked at him, and turned to face him. He's normally serious when he says something like this. " I love you. I have since the moment I met you. When I entered Berk High, I thought I had everything I could ever want. I was dating one of the most popular girls around, I had great friends, money, but I was and asshole. When I met you, you taught me to be considerate and kind, but also to still be myself. You brought something into my heart that I don't think I could live without. So.."

I gasped as he kneeled in front of me, pulling out a small black box. 'Is he? Is he really?!' I thought in my mind. "It would mean the world to me, and more, if you would marry me. So, Hiccup, Horrendous Haddock III, will you marry me?". I stood there speechless for a second when I laughed a little with tears in my eyes and jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He held me and laughed along with me, standing up and swinging me in circles.

He stopped swinging me when I pulled away, grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. I had tears streaming down my face, and was trembling with excitement. Or from the breeze.

 **Months Later** …

My dad was walking me down the aisle of the church, me dressed in a suit. I met up with Toothless, also in a suit and we walked up to the priest. I passed my mom in a wheelchair, finally awake from her coma. She smiled at me, happy for me with all her heart. I moved to stand across from Toothless and the Priest began to talk. "Tyler Jacob Night, do you take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to be your lofoly wedded husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I looked at him as he said looking me in the eye "I do". "And, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, do you take Tyler Jacob Night to be your lofoly wedded husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I held his gaze and said "I do". Toothless' sister brought us the two rings. I was given Toothless', a silver plain ring, and he got mine, a golden plain rine. I gave him my left hand as he slid on the ring on my left ring finger, and he gave me his as I put on ring. "I would like to officially announce the newly weds Hiccup and Tyler Night! You may kiss your husband" The priest announced. Me and him wasted no time as I jumped into his arms. All our friends and families cheered as we were now officially a couple.

We pulled apart and just looked at each other. "I love you" I said softly. He pecked my lips and said "I love you more". I just smiled and hugged my newly dubbed husband. I could tell this was the beginning of a long and happy life together.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey Guys! I hope you like this cute little One-Shot I made about Toothless proposing to Hiccup!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
